Relationship
by RuneYue
Summary: Byakuya is vain. Shuuhei is paranoid. Yumi is shameless. Mane is tired. T for situations and language. Byakuya/Shuuhei/Yumi/OC


**Title:** Relationship**  
Series:** Bleach**  
Parings:** Byakuya/Shuuhei/Yumichika/Mane, who is an OC.**  
Disclaimer:** Bleach was created by a Tite Kubo, an individual I would gladly fork over several boxes of homemade cookies for if requested!**  
Summary: **_Byakuya is vain. Shuuhei is paranoid. Yumi is shameless. Mane is tired._

---------  
---------

Byakuya Kuchki thought he was attractive. More so than most men. He had no feelings towards his appearance either way, only making sure he looked good enough, and really, genetics had done most of the work for him, because he was head of the Kuchki household after all. He had an image to maintain.

So, when people started mentioning how perfect 'the couple' looked together, he had to take a step back and let himself be shallow. He was gorgeous, pretty. He wore the best clothes, lived in the best house, kept up with the latest in hair care and personal hygiene. Never wore the same thing twice in a row, unlike some of his subordinates that he wished would just take a goddamned shower already and allow Byakuya to put out the sakura-scented candles for once. It was winter and they were making him sorely miss the warmer seasons.

All in all, he was pretty, almost godly so and often compared to those silly little male lead in those romantic book contraband from the human world that no one dared confiscate from the Shinigami Woman's Association.

He felt pretty. He was pretty.

But then again, so was she, which was only part of why he was attracted to her. Mainly he was attracted to her because she didn't let looks and policy dictate over take her own beliefs, something he wished he could do and was still trying his damndest to accomplish after that whole Ryoka-almost-killing-own-sister skirmish.

There was beauty enough in ambition, he figured. He had plenty of ambition in his past and look where it had got him. Captain in Seretei, head of the Kuchki family, never mind that there wasn't any competition for the position, one of the most revered males in all of Seretei.

He had no fear of her leaving him, and he certaintly wasn't going to back out of the relationship.

----

Hisagi Shuuhei was _'cool looking'._

His scars made him look like a hero. His tattoos attributed to his dangerous past and both gave him an absolute air of mystery. Combined with the fact that he was a rather calm and fluid individual, he was pretty damn cool looking. Gorgeously so.

He knew this and despite being all for justice and honor, he was still a man at heart and he loved that it was easy for him to get chicks with just a slight smirk of his lips and a nod in their direction.

Still, if he had to, or any one else for that matter, choose the 'prettiest' male shinigami in Seretei, he knew he would be much farther down the list than he liked. Still above Ikkaku and Renji, thank God, but that wasn't saying much. If he wanted the title of prettiest male shinigami and as big of a fanclub as Kuchki-tacihou, damned rich priss didn't even notice half the time how many people swooned over him, the bastard, he would have to act like a 2nd Division Shinigami and go all ninja on a bunch of high ranking officials.

He just wasn't sure that he was ready to be admitted for psychiatric treatment, yet.

Besides, he was in a relationship. One he loved to be in. He didn't need a fanclub, though it wouldn't hurt to be admired by droves of women, because he had a Goddess.

She wasn't cool looking, she was gorgeous. If there was a 'prettiest" female shinigami poll, it was assured that she'd end up on the list somewhere quite high. Perhaps top, but for some reason that didn't matter... Because she was with him.

For now. He hoped. He was pretty enough, wasn't he? At least, he was cool looking... That had to account for more than what the current gossip circles thought.

...Right?

----

Yumichika Ayasegawa was as beautiful as a God. More so. And he knew this. Flaunted it even. Every little chance he got.

After all, ugly people need something to aspire to be one day, in another life, maybe.

Perhaps several lifetimes later. He was a God of Beauty, after all.

That being said, when the local Shinigami Gossip Circles began twittering about how cute 'the couple' looked, he could only smile as one would when explaining something to a slow child and shake his head. They weren't 'cute'.

They were god damned gorgeous. People were unworthy, really.

He was a God. Byakuya was beautiful. Shuuhei was mysteriously cool and she, well, she was a Goddess.

Perfect match for him.

No competition really. If one day their love became tired, he knew the others were long gone before she even considered leaving him.

Though, she wouldn't.

Because they were perfect.

Beautiful even. The stuff myths and fairy tales are made of.

----

Mane had no idea what her idiots were yammering on about.

They all looked _fine_, dammit.

It was midnight, for crying out loud!

At one point, sometime in the past, when she suddenly found herself taken from relationshipless to three boyfriends in what felt like less than a second, she had actually worried about how they would stay together. She wandered about what would happen between them, if she could keep them, love them as much as they deserved and if everything would really work out okay, like in one of Yachiru's little fairy tales.

Then various squawking geese had started to squabble about their relationship, thinking up all sorts of possibilities for the future and how it had really came to be and she had simply rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Ignoring the sick idiots, leaving them as they were because any sort of attempt to educate would only serve to enable them further.

Then her boys had heard the gossiping geese and _they _had started talking stupid and she found out that she really _couldn't_ care less, because despite whether they looked good together or not, they were her's and she was keeping them.

And then they had started talking stupid to the point of _past midnight _and she had kicked them _all_ out of bed and locked the door, nevermind that they were in Byakuya's mansion tonight, she wanted her fucking sleep and had a big day tomorrow after working a non-stop shift since yesterday.

Bastards needed a hobby. She was considering knitting, if only to grab the needle and threaten them with it when the got this stupid ever again, which she knew they would.

After all, they were her guys.

---------  
---------

**Author's Note:** Since some don't seem to mind Mane, I decided to post another drabble I've come to love. Originally these drabbles with Mane were parts of some brainstorming over a much larger story, which has yet to be fully worked out.

As usually, thank you for reading and please keep in mind that, if you are up to it, reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
